Me haces olvidar
by Bonny Spynelly
Summary: Tras salir de Azkaban, Draco intenta retomar la normalidad en su vida, algo que termina por resultarle imposible. En su monótona rutina se tropezará una muggle muy especial, que le hará olvidarse por un momento de su vida. Esta historia participa en el reto Bruj@s y Muggles de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Los personajes del mundo HP pertenecen a J.K Rowling.


_Aquel sería su último paseo por allí. No necesitaba despedirse de aquellas descuidadas paredes, ni si quiera las extrañaría y salir era un verdadero alivio. Dos años encerrado hacían extrañar cosas tan cursis como el aire, ver en toda su extensión el cielo estrellado por la noche, sentir calor con el roce del sol o caminar por el mundo a tus anchas sin que cuatro muros de piedra impidiesen ir más allá. Lo peor de todo era que el tiempo allí dentro parecía ir muy despacio, haciendo perder la paciencia a cualquiera. Pero tuvo la suficiente entereza como para no cometer locuras o perder la cabeza. Ciertos acontecimientos le hacían saber que hora era o en que mes del año se encontraba, sin la necesidad de hacer de la pared un calendario improvisado. A pesar de todo eso la estancia allí se había alargado demasiado haciéndole perder un maravilloso tiempo que nunca podría recuperar y causando daños irreparables. Le sería complicado olvidar aquella aventura e incluso sospechaba que nunca lo conseguiría. _

_A pesar que era de día el oscuro pasillo estaba alumbrado por contadas antorchas, dejando espacios en penumbra. Si mal no calculaba serían las dos menos cuarto de la tarde y por el calor que comenzaba a hacer la primavera dejaría paso al verano en pocos días. Un hombre regordete, que vestía una túnica negra con dos franjas moradas (uniforme de los trabajadores de Azkaban), esperaba al final sentado en una silla y con una caja de cartón apoyada en la mesa. Al llegar la vació sobre la tabla, esparciendo lo que había en el interior. Una varita mágica que pudo reconocer como suya, el cinturón negro que había vestido antes de llegar allí, un pañuelo amarillento que tenía sus iniciales impresas, la corbata verde del uniforme del colegio y un trozo de pergamino en que Astoria Greengrass le había confesado su amor. Lo cogió todo, apresurándose en meter las cosas en los bolsillos y continuó con su camino. _

_Un gran portón de madera y hierro forjado le separaba del aire libre, por lo que la boca se le hizo agua en la espera. La carta del ministerio aún no había llegado dando el visto bueno a su absolución, pero no perdería la paciencia ahora que estaba tan cerca de la libertad. Los funcionarios de prisión iban y venían con sus varitas en la mano preparados para atacar. Aquel día había revuelo en Azkaban, como cada vez que dejaban libre a uno de los condenados, pues siempre había algún mago estúpido con la esperanza de escapar de allí. Uno de los funcionarios se detuvo, deshizo el hechizo que le mantenía las manos atadas, le pasó un pergamino con el sello del ministerio y el gran portón se abrió ante él. El mar se reflejó en los plateados ojos, el cabello danzó con la brisa marina y el cielo claro se extendía hasta perderse en el horizonte. Ya todo había pasado y la vida le esperaba tras el traslador que había en el desfiladero. Sonrió ante su logro y desapareció a la vez que la puerta se sellaba de nuevo. _

Había pasado meses desde que aquello ocurrió y aún dormía sobre una manta en el suelo. El confort de la cama perturbaba su sueño, no le dejaba descansar con comodidad y a veces se despertaba bañado en sudor a causa de las pesadillas. La mansión estaba completamente deshabitada, la mayoría de las habitaciones permanecían cerradas y sin limpiar. Ya no había elfos allí y eso la hacía desoladora. Se había planteado abandonar la mansión, marchar a otro lugar, pero no podía dejar la casa de sus padres en la ruina sin hacer nada. El dinero de la fortuna escaseaba, por lo que no podía rehabilitar todo el lugar, y tampoco conseguía un trabajo que le proporcionara ingresos. La vida fuera de Azkaban no era tan maravillosa como la había soñado, pero tampoco quería rendirse ante las adversidades que su nueva vida le presentaba.

El sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte y ya llevaba despierto un buen rato. Tumbado en el suelo, con las manos tras la cabeza y la mirada fija en el techo esperaba que la lechuza de siempre le entregase el periódico. La verdad que no le interesaba en absoluto la actualidad del mundo mágico, sólo hablaban de chorradas, pero era interesante poder saber con exactitud el día en el que estaba y quien ocupaba la portada del diario. Se giró, aburrido de sus propios pensamientos, y miró por debajo de su cama. Zapatos pequeños, algún juguete extraviado y libros del colegio estaban esparcidos por allí, pero nada llamaba su atención. Que aburrida podía resultar una mansión enorme y vacía, donde no se podía hacer nada. Recordó que de pequeño, alguna vez que otra, se había sentido atraído por quedarse allí sólo y correr de un lado a otro sin parar. Pero ahora que lo pensaba no era tan divertido como le había parecido en aquel entonces. Tal vez la inocencia no permitía ver lo que era quedarse en completa soledad, sin nadie con quien hablar o compartir la vida.

Un suave aleteo le alertó que el periódico había llegado. La lechuza parda, que cada día le llevaba la nueva entrega de _El Profeta_, dejó caer el diario al suelo y se posó en la manta con la pata extendida para que entregase el dinero en la bolsita. Draco dejó caer tres monedas en el interior del saquito y el animal voló de nuevo, dejándolo nuevamente sin compañía.

Apenas tenía contacto con los magos, a excepción de los paseos por el callejón Diagon, y no mantenía conversaciones con nadie. Todos los que lo veían por la calle le rehuían, lo señalaban o cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. Le era incómodo detenerse en algún establecimiento concurrido porque todos se giraban a mirarlo. Se sentía como un mono de feria y eso lo enfurruñaba aún más.

Vivía malhumorado por su situación, arrinconado en una mansión vacía, a la espera de que algo interesante le ocurriese y pendiente de la salud de su propia madre. Aquello no era vida ni era nada. Al menos en Azkaban nadie lo miraba mal, tenía conversaciones con los prisioneros, no le preocupaba otra cosa que salir de aquellas cuatro paredes, comía en compañía y dormía sin pesadillas. Extrañamente añoraba estar preso, pues por lo menos lo trataban mejor que otros magos que presumían de comportamiento intachable.

Desenrolló el periódico y miró la fecha; Miércoles 14 de Noviembre 2001. El titular de la portada rezaba: _**El compromiso de El Elegido**_. En la fotografía aparecía un hombre de cabello negro y gafas redondeadas, que reconoció de inmediato, y a su lado estaba una mujer de pelo corto, la cual no le era nada familiar. Desplegó la página y comenzó a leer.

_La repentina noticia del compromiso de Harry Potter, el llamado Elegido, sorprendió a todos los medios de comunicación mágica. El rumor que se paseaba por las redacciones de las revistas y periódicos, se vio confirmada tras la rueda de prensa que el jefe del departamento de Aurores ofreció junto a la señorita Ginevra Weasley, actual prometida de Harry Potter. Ambos posaban así de alegres en el descansillo del ministerio de magia londinense, mientras hacían público su reciente compromiso. _

_La relación del señor Potter y la señorita Weasley viene de lejos, cuando ambos coincidieron en el colegio Hogwarts, donde terminaron sus estudios. Harry Potter era y es un gran amigo de Ronald B. Weasley, hermano de la prometida, que se mostró encantado por el pronto enlace entre ellos. _

_Le mantendremos informados sobre este bonito enlace que ya ha comenzado con los preparativos previos a la boda. _

_ Leo S.M _

Aquello dejó estupefacto a Draco, que no podía creer que aquella mujer fuese la pequeña comadreja. "Si que saben estos Weasley" pensó con parsimonia, a la vez que leía el índice de las noticias más destacadas y luego lo volvía a cerrar.

Se levantó del suelo, asegurándose de que aquella había sido la última noche que dormía allí, y bajó hasta la cocina. El pasillo estaba desolado a excepción de los cuadros de todos sus antepasados; algunos aún no habían despertado de sus sueños, otros habían desaparecido y varios le saludaban con cortesía al pasar. Ni si quiera se preocupaba en contestar, pero al menos escuchaba la voz de alguien (aunque estuviese muerto) y eso le hacía sentir menos solo. La puerta del comedor principal estaba cerrada, ni si quiera había entrado allí en los meses que llevaba viviendo en la mansión, y la cocina estaba sucia hasta más no poder. Era un completo negado cuando de limpieza se trataba, pero tampoco hacía nada para cambiarlo.

El desayuno trascurrió en un silencio sepulcral y en completa soledad (notase el tono irónico). Y el día se presentaba nuevamente aburrido y monótono. Algunos pájaros canturreaban afuera, a pesar del frío que comenzaba a hacer. Se levantó resignado tras comer algunas galletas rancias mojadas en la leche y comenzó a prepararse para salir de la casa.

El frío heló sus pálidas manos, que comenzaron a tornarse moradas antes que pudiese enfundarse los guantes, y cerró la chaqueta de piel de dragón, que se había comprado varios días atrás. El invierno se había adelantado y eso no le agradaba nada, porque su piel se ponía roja con una facilidad sorprendente. Subió el cuello de la cazadora hasta su mentón y se desapareció tras unos arbustos de la mansión.

Tras conseguir entrar a San Mungo, donde todos los magos se giraban para mirarlo, pasó de largo la recepción y subió hasta la cuarta planta, donde su madre estaba ingresada. El pasillo de aquella planta estaba vacío y eso le hacía sentirse más cómodo, sin miradas indiscretas o cuchicheos indeseados. Las puertas de las habitaciones estaban cerradas y algún que otro medimago se paseaba ocasionalmente por allí, pero no se detenían al verlo allí. Su presencia en el hospital ya era costumbre, por lo que ningún trabajador se sorprendía y alguno que otro le saludaba de forma esporádica. Se detuvo ante la puerta que marcaba el número _012_ y en un cartelito allí abajo podía leerse claramente; _Prisionera de Azkaban número 0001452_. Draco ignoró aquellas palabras y entró sin llamar.

La habitación era muy simple, sin decoración alguna y con unos barrotes sellados con magia en la ventana. Aquel lugar no recordaba tanto a Azkaban, pero se notaba que era una habitación preparada para una prisionera. No había jarrones de porcelana, como en otras habitaciones, por si el paciente lo rompía e intentaba atacar a algún medimago y la silla del acompañante era enteramente de plástico. La habitación estaba dispuesta sólo para una persona, que le sería imposible salir por la puerta, ya que estaba hechizada. Narcisa descansaba en la cama que estaba situada en el centro de la habitación, con las sabanas y una rancia manta tapándola, y su cabeza estaba girada hacia la ventana.

Cada vez que había ido a verla no estaba consciente o la locura, por la enfermedad que padecía, le impedía mantener una conversación razonable con su madre. No lo pasaba realmente bien allí sentado, sin hablar con nadie, pero al menos le hacía compañía y realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Desenrolló el periódico que había escondido bajo la cazadora y se dispuso a leerlo sentado en la silla de plástico, junto a la ventana. No había empezado a leer ni tres líneas cuando aquella voz le sorprendió.

—Draco.

Alguien había susurrado su nombre, pero no estaba del todo seguro que hubiese sido Narcisa. Agachó el periódico para verificar que lo que había escuchado era real y allí la vio. Los profundos y apagados ojos de su madre lo observaban fijamente, mientras que removía la mano sobre la manta de forma inquieta. Soltó el periódico en el suelo, sin importarle que las páginas se desordenaran, y se acuclilló ante la cama. Tomó con suavidad la mano de la mujer, que parecía más frágil y pálida que nunca.

—Hijo. —Su voz apenas era audible y parecía que le costase hablar—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Madre vengo todos los días desde que me soltaron de Azkaban. —No le sorprendió en absoluto que Narcisa no recordase nada tras los delirios.

—¿Te soltaron? ¿Y tu padre?

Aquella pregunta dejó frío a Draco, que no sabía muy bien que debía contestar. Narcisa no estaba precisamente en una situación estable como para darle la cruda noticia de que Lucius había muerto encerrado en la celda de la prisión. Debía echar mano de su buen talante para engañar, aunque no sabía del todo si funcionaría con ella.

—Terminé mi condena, hace unos meses y ahora vivo en la mansión, solo. —Aquello último lo dijo con tono deprimido—. Lucius continúa en Azkaban. Pero no es momento de hablar de eso. Debes descansar.

—No quiero dormir. No quiero dormir. No quiero dormir. —Comenzó a removerse de lado a lado de la cama—. Déjame salir, no quiero dormir. ¡Quita la manta! ¡No quiero dormir!

Y volvía a comenzar. Ya le había extrañado que durase tanto la cordura de su madre. Aun así agarró con fuerza los raquíticos brazos de Narcisa, que se sacudía con más fuerza, y con su varita lanzó chispas azules a través de la puerta. Le era muy complicada aquella situación, pero era lo único que tenía y quizá se lo merecía. Su mano tembló con fuerza y no fue a causa de la resistencia que oponía su madre. Un medimago apareció, con una ampolla de poción, y tras hacer que Narcisa tragase, todo quedó en tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué le sigue pasando esto? —gritó con rabia—. ¡Estaba hablando conmigo, normal, y después otra vez!

—Tranquilícese señor Malfoy. La enfermedad avanza y ya no se puede hacer mucho por su madre. Ella llegará un momento en que nunca despierte, después todos sus órganos se pararán y todo habrá acabado —explicó brevemente el medimago, que intentaba tranquilizar a Draco.

—¿Quiere decir que tengo que alegrarme de que mi madre aún pueda despertar y ser consciente durante tres minutos? —El medimago asintió apesadumbrado—. ¿Qué ya no se puede hacer nada para curarla? ¿Me está diciendo eso?

La respiración de Draco se aceleraba cada vez más, haciendo que su cabeza diese vueltas y que sus pulmones cada vez se ahogaran más. Algo quemaba por sus venas y minutos después los cristales saltaban por los aires, provocando pequeños cortes en la cara y las manos. El corazón se aceleró y los ojos se cerraron, haciéndole caer en un extraño sopor.

Algo blando soportaba el peso de su cuerpo y le era agradable aquella sensación de estar durmiendo sobre lo que le parecía una nube. Algo rugoso cubría sus brazos, que extrañamente estaban desnudos, pero aquello desprendía calor y no quería retirarlo de su cuerpo. Una luz intensa incidía sobre su rostro, incordiando en su intento de continuar dormido, y fue abriendo de forma progresiva los ojos. En un principio la luz que entraba por la ventana hizo que cerrase los ojos y girase la cara hacia el otro lado. La puerta de un armario blanco fue lo primero que vio, junto con una mesilla alta que soportaba a una lamparita muy rancia. Estaba claro que no estaba en la mansión y tampoco dormía en el suelo, pero no recordaba nada de lo que le había llevado a aquel extraño lugar. Se removió, en un intento de erguirse, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que su mirada se nublase y que su cuerpo, instintivamente, se echara hacia atrás. Ya no conseguía enfocar nada, todo se había oscurecido, y parpadeo con insistencia, hasta que la imagen regresó.

A través de la ventana pudo vislumbrar un gran jardín deshabitado y cubierto por una fina capa de hielo que el sol mañanero no había conseguido derretir, pero seguía sin descubrir que era aquel lugar. Quizá le había dado por la bebida y se había emborrachado hasta tal punto que no podía recordar nada. Pero aquello no tenía pinta de hostal, ni tampoco de ser la habitación de alguna chica con la que hubiese… ¡Oh merlín, no, no! ¿No se le habría ido la cabeza tanto como para irse con un hombre? No, él no era de esos. Tampoco estaba tan desesperado como para hacer eso, pero había que aceptar que la situación no era muy normal y que su mente no recordara no presagiaba nada bueno. Ni si quiera podía recordar algo más después de que había leído la portada de _El Profeta _donde salía Potter y la pequeña comadreja, que ya no era tan pequeña. Eso sí hubiese sido bonito olvidarlo, pero no tenía tan buena fortuna. Un hombre irrumpió en la habitación y eso hizo lamentar a Draco. ¡Había perdido cualquier juicio!

—Buenos días señor Malfoy.

¿Señor Malfoy? Después de haber tenido ciertos acercamientos con él le trataba de usted. Eso sí que era raro y comenzaba a poner más nervioso a Draco, que no entendía con que intenciones iba aquel hombre.

—¿Dónde estoy y qué me has hecho?

—Tranquilo. Está en San Mungo —habló el hombre.

San Mungo. Estaba en el hospital y él preocupándose por lo que podría haber hecho en su borrachera. Por lo menos ya sabía que no había conseguido ligar, ni con una mujer ni con un hombre (algo deprimente), pero sí que su ebriedad había llegado hasta tal punto que lo habían ingresado en el hospital. Quizá si preguntaba que había pasado aquel medimago le contase todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Perdone. —Interrumpió al hombre que escribía algo en una carpeta—. ¿Sabe qué me ha pasado?

—Tuvo un trastorno mágico señor Malfoy. Estaba en la habitación de su madre y, con el estrés de la situación, se puso nervioso. Reventó el cristal de la ventana y se hizo pequeñas heridas en la cara y las manos. —Acabó de escribir y lo miró—. No tiene nada grave, pero le aconsejaría que cambiase de rutina. La situación de Narcisa Malfoy es muy complicada y esto le ha provocado el trastorno mágico.

—¿Cambiar de rutina? ¿Y qué me propone? —habló con ironía—. ¿Ir al mundo muggle a hacer amigos?

—Tal vez sería adecuado alejarse de la rutina del mundo mágico, ¿no cree? —El medimago pasó por alto el cinismo del rubio—. Señor Malfoy si continua así acabará ingresado en la planta de trastornos mágicos y entonces será tarde para remediarlo. Cambie de rutina.

Sin más que hablar el hombre se marchó de allí, sin decirle cuando podría salir de allí y continuar con su aburrida vida. Le había molestado que aquel hombre insinuara que su rutina no era la adecuada. Qué sabría gente como él, que no sabía lo que era que te señalaran al pasar, que hablasen pestes de ti o que te mirasen con rencor. No podía hacer otra vida porque el mundo mágico no se lo permitía, nadie perdonaba lo que se suponía que había hecho en el pasado y su vida se reducía a acompañar a su madre hasta que muriese. Las cosas no eran tan sencillas como parecían.

Pasó tres horas más encerrado allí hasta que una chica bajita, de melena azul y con cara de miedo le entregó el alta y todas sus pertenencias. Se deshizo de aquel ridículo pijama y se vistió con la ropa del día anterior. Hizo una bola con el papel que había encima de la cama, lo metió en el bolsillo de la cazadora y salió de allí. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo allí encerrado, aunque para lo que lo utilizaba tampoco era una gran perdida.

Los días continuaban pasando tan aburridos y monótonos como siempre. Noviembre había dejado paso a Diciembre, que había venido acompañado de más frío. El termómetro había marcado en algunas ocasiones temperaturas por debajo de cero, lo que había llevado a Draco a un encierro voluntario en la mansión. Pasaba las horas en la biblioteca leyendo algún libro o mirando álbumes de fotografías familiares, pero siempre acompañado del fuego en la chimenea o una taza de té hirviendo, que le servía en ocasiones para calentar sus frías manos. Las visitas a Narcisa se vieron reducidas a los sábados, que pasaba el día allí hasta que anochecía y regresaba a casa. Ni si quiera salía a comprar, por lo que se mantuvo a base de fruta, galletas, tazas de té y algún emparedado que comía en el hospital.

Aquel mediodía entró a la cocina, dispuesto a encontrar algo en la alacena, pero a parte de un paquete de galletas y una botella de leche, no encontró nada más. Aquello era deprimente. Le apetecía comer algún asado, pero si no salía de su clausura no obtendría nada y hacía demasiado frío para pasear por las calles. Entonces tuvo una buena idea. Agarró la cazadora negra, un saco de dinero y salió al exterior. La corriente de aire frío le golpeó fuertemente en la cara, pero no le impidió que se desapareciese.

Una estrecha calle con las paredes pintarrajeadas se presentó ante él. Se había aparecido lo más cerca que pudo del caldero chorreante, pero eso no impedía que se cruzase con los muggles que por allí pasaban. Tom, el tabernero, preparaba uno de los mejores asados que había probado. No era muy caro y se ahorraría el cocinar durante horas. Cruzó la calle y fue derecho hacia la esquina donde se encontraba el viejo bar. Tal fijación tenía en llegar hasta allí cuanto antes, que no se dio cuenta que una chica cargada de bolsas y algo despistada salía de la librería que había junto al caldero chorreante. El encontronazo entre ambos fue inmediato, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo y que las bolsas rodaran despojándose de la carga. Draco se quedó congelado allí, sin saber muy bien lo que debía hacer y como enfrentar la situación. Era evidente que era una chica muggle y él nunca había tratado con muggles en toda su vida. No podría recoger las bolsas con un movimiento de varita, eso estaba claro, pero no era ningún sirviente para recoger la compra de aquella extraña. También era verdad que él había tenido algo que ver en aquel desastre.

—Perdón.

Una tibia voz le habló, a él. Los ojos se abrieron por la impresión que aquella palabra causó. Ella apenas había hecho nada y se estaba disculpando con él. Nadie le había pedido perdón en años, ya ni si quiera recordaba lo dulce que era escucharlo y esa chica lo había dicho con aquella calidez. Claro está, era una muggle y no tenía idea de lo que había hecho. No supo muy bien porqué lo hizo, pero recogió dos de las bolsas que había en el suelo y se las ofreció con un poco temor.

—Lo siento mucho. —Y aquello había salido de su propia boca—. ¿He dicho yo eso? —Su boca le esta haciendo pasar grandes apuros.

—Sí —rio la chica con una suave sonrisa.

—Yo… —Estaba haciendo el mayor ridículo de su vida y delante de una muggle.

—¿Qué hay de malo en disculparse? —curioseó la chica, que volvía a estar cargada de bolsas.

—Nada. Simplemente que… —No podía ponerse a contarle su vida a una chica tan simple—. No tiene importancia.

—Eres muy… —Se detuvo, como si estuviese buscando la palabra perfecta para definirlo—. Muy extraño.

Casi se atragantó al escuchar aquello. Él se hubiese definido con otras palabras; especial, misterioso, cauteloso, pero no tenía nada de extraño. La rara allí era ella, que se encontraba con un mago y reaccionaba como si fuese alguien normal. Quién entendía a los muggles.

—Soy Michelle. —Se presentó ofreciendo su mano.

—Draco —dijo secamente sin estrechar la mano que la chica le ofrecía.

—Vale. Ya veo.

—¿Qué ves? —Arrugó el ceño ante la incomodidad.

—Nada de contacto físico. Tienes novia, ¿cierto? —habló con soltura y sinceridad—. Normalmente los hombres cuando tienen novia prefieren que no le vean en público teniendo contacto con otras chicas.

—No es ese mi caso. —Miró a un lado y otro de la calle—. Tengo prisa, nada más. Iba a comer a...

Se interrumpió. No debía darle explicaciones de su vida a los extraños y mucho menos si era una muggle. Debía deshacerse cuanto antes de ella si no quería sufrir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ya bastante tenía él con su vida, como para complicársela más por una insignificante muggle.

Con rostro serio intentó alejarse de allí, quitando importancia a lo que aquella chica pudiese pensar de sus modales. A él qué le importaba si esa muggle pensaba que era un irrespetuoso, al fin de cuentas no la volvería a ver, y si quería hablar mal de su actitud no sería la primera ni la última fémina que lo hacía. Introdujo sus manos en el bolsillo, haciendo que un trozo de papel cayese a la acera, y cuando estaba apunto de entrar a la taberna de Tom, una mano indiscreta y atrevida le agarraba con suavidad por el codo. Otra vez aquella muggle ordinaria y alegre.

—Se te ha caído este papel. —Señaló, mientras intentaba leer lo que ponía—. San Mung…

—¿No sabes que los documentos ajenos no se leen? —Le había arrebato el informe médico del hospital.

—¿Y tú que a las mujeres no se les deja tiradas en medio de la calle?

—Debes tener algún problema social, porque no sé si te diste cuenta pero no me siento cómodo en tu presencia.

—¿Piensas comer en ese… lugar?

—Eso es asunto mío, por lo que es mejor que te vayas. Ya sabes aquí hay matones y borrachos que pueden abusar de una chica tan… —Interrumpió lo que pensaba decir y lo pensó mejor—. Bueno una chica como tú. No es precisamente el lugar para alguien tan inocente.

—Conozco un sitio mejor que este y seguro que te gusta más. Además me apuesto a que este lugar no cumple con las normas mínimas de —miraba con una extraña expresión la puerta— higienes impuestas por el ministerio de salud.

—Problema mío.

Draco volvió a introducir la mano con el papel en el bolsillo y se dispuso a entrar, pero nuevamente aquella mano se agarraba de su codo. Que confianzas eran aquellas. Esa muggle no sabía con quien estaba jugando y comenzaba a enfurecerle su actitud cansina. Cómo alguien podía llegar a ese nivel de repelencia. Prefería el mundo mágico, al menos nadie le incordiaba tanto y sólo cuchicheaban, sin entrometerse en su vida. Si se envenenaba era culpa suya, nadie iba a lamentarlo y tampoco tenía nada que lo atase a la vida. No debía mostrar tanta preocupación por su salud. Llevaba días alimentándose a base de galletas, té hirviendo y emparedado, comer un asado no le iba a provocar la muerte súbita.

—¿Te comportas así con todo el mundo? Porque realmente llega a ser muy pesado y no tengo tanta paciencia como aparento.

—Si evito que puedas comer por un día ahí, me da igual que pierdas la paciencia. No creo que seas tan malo como quieres aparentar. —La risa fría de Draco le dejó impresionada—. ¿De qué te ríes? No creo que hayas matado ni a una mosca.

—Si tú lo dices… —habló arrastrando las palabras.

—Tus ojos me dicen que no y con eso me basta.

¿Sus ojos? Qué sabía esa chica lo que sus ojos reflejaban. El roce de la mano en la mejilla le cogió de improvisto, alejándose instintivamente y poniendo cierta distancia entre ambos. Se había pasado los años de Hogwarts diciéndole a Granger que se lavaría con lejía si le rozaba y esa muggle se había atrevido a acariciarlo, sin ropa de por medio y con el mayor descaro. Se acababan de conocer y ya comenzaba con los roces. ¡Que raro eran los muggles!

—¿Me puedes decir que quieres y después largarte?

—Que compartas conmigo una comida, en un buen restaurante, y después te prometo que no te molestaré más —casi imploró la chica—. No creo que pierdas nada por probar cosas nuevas, ¿no?

Vale tenía cierta razón. Probar cosas nuevas no estaban nunca de más, pero eran cosas muggles y no tenía ni una libra en su bolsillo. ¿Cómo iba a pagar la comida? Tenía dos opciones; mandarla a paseo sin más o contarle que no tenía dinero. Y la segunda opción no era muy atractiva para Draco. Pero claro estaba aquella chica parecía muy insistente y no se satisfaría con que él la ignorase.

—No puedo acompañarte. Muy bonito lo del discursito, pero no me convences en absoluto.

—¿Qué pasa? Parecía que te habías reblandecido y estabas apunto de aceptar mi oferta —dijo Michelle.

—Es por cuestión de dinero —explicó escuetamente—. Otro día será.

—Si es por dinero no importa, yo pagaré todos los gastos.

—Se supone que son los hombres los que pagan las comidas con las chicas. No voy a aceptar tu dinero, sería deshonrado por mi parte y tendría un favor pendiente contigo.

—Estamos en el siglo veintiuno. Hoy en día las chicas también pagan. —Rio con fuerza—. Draco parece que vives en la edad media. No soy una doncella en apuros y tú no eres el príncipe azul de cuento.

—Ni lo pretendo ser. Pero si tú pagas hoy, yo tendré que invitarte otro día a comer y no quiero volver a verte —dijo de forma hiriente.

El rostro de Michelle se desencajó ante aquellas palabras tan frías y los ojos comenzaron a brillarle de forma extraña. Draco se fijó en aquello. Estaba apunto de llorar por la insensibilidad que había mostrado ante la situación. Hacía meses que nadie lo había tratado como una persona o le había hablado como a un igual, sin importarle lo que había hecho en su pasado. Tenía la oportunidad de pasar un día alejado de su vida, de la asquerosa realidad que le rodeaba, de todos esos estúpidos magos que le miraban como si le hubiesen regalado la vida. En definitiva pasar un día fuera del mundo mágico y sin tener que pagar por ello.

—Vale, vale. Lo siento, no debí decir eso. —Y ahí estaba disculpándose con una muggle por segunda vez en menos de quince minutos—. Acepto tu ofrecimiento, pero que quede claro que tendré que volver a quedar contigo y entonces pagaré yo.

—Me parece bien.

En ese preciso instante el gesto de tristeza fue sustituido por una bonita y sincera sonrisa, que por alguna extraña razón hizo que Draco temblase. Se sentía bien devolviendo la felicidad que él había robado segundos atrás, pero no conseguía saber el porqué de aquel bienestar.

Michelle, que así se había hecho llamar aquella muggle, lo empujó en dirección contraria a la taberna de Tom y le hizo alejarse del mundo mágico. Nunca había visitado Londres muggle, pero realmente era enorme y había demasiado movimiento por allí. Las calles del centro estaban tan llenas que hacían parecer desierto al callejón Diagon en la época de verano. Casi fue arrollado por un autobús cuando se había despistado observando los edificios y los autocares que circulaban por allí, robando a la muggle un fuerte grito de desesperación. Draco quedó estático en el lugar y no había sido por el susto de que podría haber acabado en hospital, si no porque aquella desconocida había mostrado más preocupación por él que ningún mago. Michelle se había acercado hasta él, dejando las bolsas en el suelo, y le preguntaba algo que sus embotados oídos no llegaban a comprender. Y en ese momento pudo observarla con detenimiento. Aquellos grandes ojos aguamarina le miraban directamente a los suyos, sin miedo, reflejando la inocencia que ocultaba, con la preocupación pintada en las profundas y negras pupilas. El cabello castaño caía a ambos lados del redondeado rostro, algo despeinado y dibujando ondulaciones poco pronunciadas que la hacían verse alocada. La sonrisa había desaparecido de los suaves labios y se movían de forma frenética, tentando a la suerte y haciendo que Draco recuperase parte de la cordura.

—¿…escucharme?

—¿Qué decías? —Se apartó un poco de la muggle, que había excedido el límite de acercamiento.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy despistado Draco. —Que caviar era para sus oídos escuchar su nombre con aquella suavidad—. Debes tener cuidado. Has intentado cruzar con el semáforo en rojo y en el centro eso no es buena idea.

—¿Semáforo? —No tenía idea que era aquello—. ¿Qué es un semáforo?

—¿No sabes qué es un semáforo? —Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Debería saberlo? —La chica asintió fervientemente—. De acuerdo. Olvida lo que dije y sigamos.

Ahora que lo pensaba no había sido tan buena idea mezclarse con los muggles. Él no tenía idea de que eran los semáforos, tampoco sabía que era los pasos de peatones, los carriles bicis o los timbres, por lo que el paseo por la ciudad fue como un verdadero safari para Draco. No podía hacerse pasar por un muggle normal y corriente si no sabía lo que eran los objetos comunes en aquel mundo. No tenía idea alguna de lo que podía o no preguntar a Michelle, por lo que prefirió continuar en silencio antes que sospechara que él no era como ella.

Llegaron a un edificio alto, muy alto, más que la torre de astronomía (y eso era decir mucho). Draco miró hacia arriba, jurando que el último piso podía tocar las nubes. El edificio parecía antiguo, no tanto como Hogwarts, pero tenía sus años. La puerta de la calle se abrió con un fuerte golpe por parte de Michelle y chirrió quejumbrosa. La muggle le pidió que esperase en los escalones de la calle y él así lo hizo, sin moverse ni un milímetro e intentando no llamar la atención de los que por allí pasaban.

La risa de Michelle llenaba el pequeño restaurante en el que estaban. Draco leía con caras raras la carta de comida y eso le hacía gracia a la chica, que nunca había visto alguien tan extraño como aquel hombre. Michelle se acercó a él, para ayudarle en la elección, pero por más que dijera aquello no le parecía muy apetitoso a Draco, que no estaba acostumbrado a cosas tan muggles como: _raviolis de verduras con salsa de queso, hamburguesa vegetariana, patatas asadas con verduras de la huerta, ensalada crujiente con tomate cherry y salsa de yogurt, puré de patatas con verduras a la parrilla, espaguetis con trocitos de tomates y salsa de tomate o pizza vegetariana_. Y es que Michelle resultó ser muggle y además vegetariana, algo que no llegaba al entendimiento del rubio. Ya bastante extraña era siendo una cosa, como para sumarle que no comía nada de carne o pescado. Él había soñado con un delicioso asado de cordero y se debía conformar con una hamburguesa vegetariana, que le sabía a plástico y no resultó ser el mejor de los manjares.

Tras la tan poca apetitosa comida, llegó el postre. Draco se decantó por una infusión caliente y un pequeño pastelito de crema, pero Michelle prefirió una buena taza de chocolate caliente. La chica hablaba por los codos, algo que le permitía a Draco no abrir mucho la boca. Sabía que tenía diecinueve años y estudiaba el segundo año de derecho, que trabajaba como camarera los fines de semanas, que tenía un piso alquilado donde vivía con una buena amiga y que había llevado aparatos en los dientes desde los once hasta los catorce años. Le gustaba el chocolate, los helados de limón y no soportaba a las personas que bebían alcohol.

—Pues he de confesarte algo —habló relajado, mientras removía la infusión—. Yo bebo de vez en cuando.

—Lo imaginé —replicó con desinterés—. Es por eso el papel ese que escondes, ¿cierto?

—No, eso es… No tiene importancia y tampoco puedo contártelo.

—Draco, guardas demasiados secretos y me gustaría saber por qué.

—Si te lo contase no lo creerías y tampoco tengo autorización para hablar de ello. Por lo que tendrás que quedarte sin saberlo. —Mordió el pastelito—. En realidad no sé si estoy haciendo bien relacionándome contigo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo estar conmigo?

—Aparentemente nada. Ya te he dicho no puedo contártelo y no insistas, es mejor que no sepas nada. Cambiaría tu forma de verme.

Aquellas últimas palabras despertaron aún más la curiosidad de Michelle, que estaba dispuesta a descubrir todos los secretos que Draco ocultaba tras aquella faceta distante y seria. El postre fue agradable, sumido en un silencio que no incomodó a ninguno, y después llegó el momento de la despedida. Draco sentía algo de resistencia por regresar al mundo mágico, pero la ciudad muggle no era su lugar y se encontraba como centauro fuera del bosque prohibido. Quizá sería incómodo el regreso a su rutina, pero era la única opción que tenía para no descubrirse ante los muggles.

—Espero que nos volvamos a ver Draco —dijo en tono lastimero la muggle—. Me debes una comida, porque lo prometido es deuda.

—Sí.

—¿Me das tu teléfono? —Otra vez cachivaches muggles.

—No tengo eso —dijo de forma concisa—. Si quieres quedar conmigo deberá ser ahora.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó algo preocupada—. Es que no sé exactamente cuando podré. En la universidad han comenzado los exámenes parciales del primer trimestre y apenas tendré tiempo para hacer vida social. Tendrá que ser antes de las navidades, porque voy a pasarlas a casa de mis padres.

—¿Entonces? Si no quieres quedar, estará bien. Incluso te diría que es lo más inteligente —Se removió con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—¡No! Draco creo que deberías darte la oportunidad de que nos conozcamos. Lo pasé muy bien junto a ti. El día 21 me viene estupendamente, después de recoger las notas. —Miró a un lado y a otro de la calle, como buscando algo—. ¿Dónde quedamos?

—Será mejor quedar en el mismo lugar donde me encontraste. No conozco Londres y me perdería por ahí —explicó sincero—. Entonces el 21 frente a la librería.

—Por la tarde. A las… ¿Seis?

Draco asintió secamente y no hizo nada más. Debía despedirse de Michelle, pero no sabía exactamente que debía hacer. Tal vez si le ofrecía la mano, como ella había hecho cuando se presentaron, funcionase como un hasta pronto. Extendió la mano frente a su cuerpo, impresionado de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer; iba a tocar a una muggle por voluntad propia. Eso no era normal en él. La presencia de esa chica muggle comenzaba a aturdir sus sentidos y a distorsionar su vida. La sonrisa de Michelle le descolocó y entonces sintió como unos brazos le ataban a la altura de la cintura. Ella le estaba abrazando y eso le era tremendamente agradable. Desprendía un dulce aroma, que nada tenía que ver con los perfumes o geles, y calor que se colaba por su cazadora. En ocasiones normales no hubiese permitido que una muggle se tomase la libertad de acercarse tan íntimamente, pero Michelle comenzaba a romper todas las reglas y eso le estaba gustando demasiado.

Tras el efusivo abrazo, ambos tomaron rumbos distintos, pero cuando Michelle se giró un segundo después Draco había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Y lo que ella no sabía era que sus pensamientos habían sido certeros, pero no dio mayor importancia de la que tenía.

Los días de Diciembre pasaban lentamente, torturando la cordura de Draco, que contaba los días a través de los periódicos. Tenía una colección de recortes de fechas pegadas en la pared de la cocina, que a su vez estaban tachados con una fina línea negra. No sabía por qué esperaba con tanta ansia que llegase el día veintiuno, pero eso no le importaba porque simplemente deseaba que el tiempo corriese todo lo rápido que le fuese posible. Pasó por el hospital al día siguiente de aquella extraña cita, para explicarle a su madre inconsciente lo que había pasado y eso le sirvió para saber que ella era especial. Y a pesar que se encontraba con ánimos, los días de clausura no habían acabado aún. Pasaba más tiempo encerrado que antes de conocer a Michelle, por el simple hecho de no destrozar lo que ella había conseguido en él, incluso la última semana de espera no había ido a visitar a Narcisa. Total, ella no lo echaría en falta. Una tormenta de nieve, varios días antes de que se hiciera efectiva la cita, le dio la excusa perfecta para no salir a comprar. Podía apañárselas con las tazas de té o de leche y unas galletas.

Aquel día veintiuno se había encerrado en la biblioteca, como tenía por costumbre, y observaba con melancolía una antigua foto donde aparecía él con su madre tomándolo en brazos. La fotografía se movía, haciendo ver como Narcisa le hacía cosquillas en los pies descalzos y el pequeño Draco reía con desparpajo. Siempre era bueno tener fotos que hicieran recordar mejores tiempos. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta la hora apremiaba, tanto que sólo tenía cuatro minutos para aparecerse en el callejón y llegar hasta la biblioteca antes de que Michelle llegase, contando con que ella no fuera muy puntual y lo estuviese esperando ya allí. Se enfundó los guantes y cerró la cazadora, hasta cubrir su mentón con el cuello. Salió al exterior y desapareció tras los arbustos de la mansión.

Asomó la cabeza, para cerciorarse que Michelle no estaba allí y entonces caminó hacia la librería. Paró frente a la puerta, a la espera de que aquella muggle apareciese. En algún momento de aquellas largas semanas había pensado en no ir, pero quedar con esa muggle era mucho más divertido que pasar la vida encerrado en la mansión sin hacer nada. Se cruzó de brazos y de repente alguien chocó contra su espalda. A caso los muggles siempre eran tan despistados. Viró la mirada hacia atrás, para ver quien había sido el patoso que no miraba por donde iba y allí la vio de nuevo. Qué esperar de una chica que parecía tener la cabeza en otro lado.

—Perdone —dijo sin levantar los ojos de una revista.

—Ya te estaba esperando y comenzaba a impacientarme. No me gusta que me hagan esperar mucho tiempo —habló llamando la atención de la muggle.

—¡Draco!

Espontáneamente y tal como Draco recordaba, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y segundos después le apretaba las costillas en un efusivo abrazo.

—Sí, soy yo. Ya pensaba que no vendrías a la cita o que te habías olvidado.

—¿Olvidarlo? —Se carcajeó ante aquello—. No me olvidaría de ti, eso te lo aseguro. Casi suspendo Derecho romano por estar pensando en ti.

—Me alagas.

—¿Y tú qué estuviste haciendo en todos estos días? ¿Te acordaste de mí en algún momento?

—No hice nada especial y casi llego tarde a la cita porque no me acordé —mintió descaradamente—. Aquel día lo apunté en un papel que pegué en la cocina y hasta hoy.

Michelle no creyó ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, pero no quiso que aquel re-encuentro comenzara tan mal como cuando se conocieron en aquella misma calle. Draco no sabía muy bien a donde ir, por lo que pidió consejo a la chica, quien se mostró encantada de guiarle por la ciudad de Londres. Dieron un largo paseo por el centro, algo de lo que Michelle se arrepintió. Hacía demasiado frío para el gusto de ambos y Draco únicamente tenía una idea para que se mantuviera el calor corporal, pero no sabía como se lo tomaría la muggle.

—Mi-Michelle —tartamudeó—. Pue-puedo…

—Sí —afirmó sin saber que era lo que él quería.

Para Michelle, Draco parecía un chico reprimido y vergonzoso. Nada que se acercase a lo que realmente era. Draco jamás se hubiese imaginado en una situación donde se acercase a una muggle y sus ideales aún le impedían tratar con total normalidad a la chica. Por lo que con algo de pudor pasó su brazo por la espalda de Michelle, hasta tomarla por la cadera, y la acercó despacio hacia sí mismo. La chica subió la cabeza, para observarlo, y sus miradas se cruzaron. Una tibia sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ella, a la vez que se atrevió a abrazarse a él. Caminaron despacio, disfrutando de aquel acercamiento que les hacía sentir extraños y llenos de armonía. Ninguno de los dos hablo, temerosos a que aquella paz se rompiese por algún comentario inadecuado. Aun así Michelle lo guio hacia una pequeña cafetería, asegurando que allí se hacía uno de los mejores chocolates calientes que había probado, y Draco no rechistó, simplemente aceptó parar allí.

La cafetería era acogedora y estaba decorada con objetos antiguos que hacían referencia al café. Las mesas eran de madera barnizadas sin cubrir, con alargados bancos acolchados que permitían sentar unas tres personas. Las cortinas estaban casi recogidas, cubriendo una parte de la ventana, pero sin tapar el paisaje. Sin duda era un lugar tranquilo y perfecto para que la armonía entre ambos no se rompiese. Tomaron asiento junto a la ventana, desde donde se podía ver a la gente ir y venir de un lado a otro, y Draco se fijó en los cuadros que habían colgado por el lugar. Algunos eran fotografías antiguas cultivando el café, otro era un boceto pintado a lápiz de un molinillo de café y había fotografías de la misma cafetería. Una decoración extraña para un mago como él. La taberna de Tom no tenía tantos detalles, ni las tres escobas colgaban cuadros con fotografías.

Una joven camarera se acercó hasta donde estaban y abrió la libreta, dispuesta a apuntar todo lo que pidiesen. Michelle preguntó si le apetecía un chocolate y él simplemente asintió mirando a través de la ventana. Se sentía demasiado extraño en aquella situación. Era agradable que pudiese mantener una conversación civilizada con Michelle, pero no entendía el porqué de aquella comodidad mientras estaba ella presente. Ella parecía tan natural, se le hacía alguien muy especial y él simplemente se había acercado a ella para alejarse de un mundo que no le miraba con buenos ojos. Estaba aprovechándose de la hospitalidad de Michelle y no era capaz de confesárselo, por temor al rechazo de una muggle. La taza de chocolate ya había empezado a enfriarse cuando se decidió por contar parte de la verdad.

—Michelle yo quiero decirte que eres muy especial. —La observó sonreír mientras mojaba un bizcocho en la taza—. Eso te sonará muy bien, pero yo no merezco que seas así conmigo.

—Draco tú haces que mi vida parezca más sencilla y no precisamente me la facilitas. Eres alguien muy misterioso, lleno de secretos por descubrir y yo quiero ser una detective —habló limpiándose los labios con una servilleta y apartando su taza—. Yo creo que sí te mereces que te trate bien.

—Eres como… como el chocolate.

—El chocolate sin azúcar es amargo y tú has venido a endulzarme.

—No deberías decir esas cosas, porque no me conoces en realidad. —Buscó las palabras correctas—. Lo único que tú ves es… es un… Un espejismo. Yo no soy como te imaginas.

—Si hay algo de maldad en ti, que lo dudo, se debió ir por donde entro.

—No te convenceré de lo contrario, ¿no? —Vio como Michelle negaba.

Aquella chica cada vez era más impresionante. No le importaba que él pudiese hacerle algo, simplemente disfrutaba el momento como si su compañía le resultara especial. No quiso darle mucha más vuelta a aquel tema, ya que por más que intentara convencer a Michelle de lo contrario seguiría pensando que era un santo. Disfrutaron del chocolate caliente, algo agradable para Draco que se había quedado helado en aquel paseo por el centro, y Michelle rio de vez en cuando regalándole un placer a los oídos del mago. Se disputaron el pagar aquella merienda, saliendo ganador Draco con la excusa que le debía una comida, y después regresaron a la calle, alejándose de la cálida temperatura de la cafetería.

La tarde fue pasando demasiado rápido tanto para Draco como para Michelle, que temían la llegada de la despedida. Draco estaba inseguro, porque quizá aquella sería la última vez que se verían y cierta parte de él deseaba que eso no fuese así. Los ánimos fueron aminorando para el rubio, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Michelle, que estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que fuese para arrebatar una sonrisa de aquellos labios alineado. Nunca había visto sonreír a Draco y eso le preocupaba demasiado. No había conocido a nadie tan serio, pero en su camino se había cruzado, sin ella saberlo, un mago desafortunado y con una vida llena de trabas.

Apunto estaban de regresar a la librería, cuando Michelle vio un fotomatón y tuvo una gran idea. Casi arrastró hacia allí a Draco, que no comprendía la actitud efusiva de aquella chica muggle. Pero lo que más raro se le hizo es que lo metiera en una caja grande y cuadrada, con un ojo en el centro.

—Nos haremos unas fotos —dijo Michelle, mientras echaba un par de monedas por la ranura.

—¿Fotos? Pero… —Flash cegador—. Yo no quiero… —Nuevamente casi se queda ciego, mientras intentaba bajar el cuello de su cazadora—. No me gustan las… —Otra fotografía, mientras Michelle reía moviéndose de un lado a otro—. Michelle, puedes detener un momento es…

Tras la última foto una voz procedente de la nada habló suavemente: "recoja sus fotografías". En el cajón que había bajo el foco, apareció una tira impresa que mostraba las fotografías. Draco miró horrorizado que en la primera salía con la boca a medio cerrada y en la última observando de forma extraña a aquella muggle. La única que había salido medianamente bien era la segunda y no era porqué él lo dijese. Michelle había asegurado que salía tremendamente sexy, así sin pelos en la lengua ni pizca de vergüenza, y él le aseguró que era por naturaleza, haciendo gala de su narcisismo, provocando una sonora carcajada en la chica. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de la muggle; siempre estaba sonriendo o riéndose de cualquier cosa, sin dar mayor importancia a las cosas.

Veinte minutos después llegaron frente a la librería, que tenía las luces apagadas y la puerta cerrada, signo de que se había hecho tarde. Draco sacó las fotografías de su bolsillo, ofreciéndoselas a Michelle, pero ella negó.

—Quédatelas tú. No quiero que te olvides de mí. —Sonrió.

—De acuerdo, las guardaré en un álbum familiar —habló sincero—. Espero que todo te vaya realmente bien y que consigas ser una buena abogada.

—Draco yo… —Parecía insegura—. Me gustaría volver a verte.

—No sé si eso es una buena idea Michelle.

—Por favor. —Draco asintió—. Quedamos después de las navidades. ¿Te parece?

—Espero no estar cometiendo una locura —dijo como afirmación.

—¿El día 4 de enero? Regresaré el dos de casa de mis padres y no tendré agobios de maletas o regalos por guardar.

Draco simplemente asintió. No tendría problemas para alternar su aburrida vida con las salidas de Michelle, pero lo que estaba haciendo era una completa locura. Él era un mago y ella una muggle, una relación imposible de sobrellevar.

—Entonces nos vemos ese día, pero esa vez quedaremos para cenar. ¿Te parece? Ya hemos comido y merendado, ahora nos toca una cena tranquila —explicó con ilusión rebosante.

—De acuerdo. A las ocho el día cuatro estaré aquí, esperándote para cenar —concluyó—. Hasta la próxima.

Michelle sonrió asintiendo y se lanzó a abrazarlo, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Pero aquello no quedó allí. Draco se tensó al notar como los tiernos labios de la muggle se atrevían a besar los suyos propios, provocando que sus sentidos se aturdiesen y que la sangre se acumulase en la cabeza impidiendo que pensara con total claridad, algo que le hizo continuar con el beso. Se sentía bien la suavidad con la que se rozaban tan íntimamente sus labios, el cariño que desprendía aquel gesto y notaba lo cálido que era tenerla tan pero tan cerca. Todas sus extremidades se habían relajado, provocando una sensación de placer exquisita, pero aquello acabó demasiado pronto. Sus bocas se separaron haciendo fricción, como si no quisieran alejarse la una de la otra. Fijaron los ojos en los del otro, intentando averiguar si habían sentido lo mismo, pero lo único que encontraron era que había llegado el momento del hasta pronto. Sin decir nada Michelle se giró, dispuesta a cruzar la calle, y Draco entró en el callejón completamente aturdido.

La navidad aquel año llegó con una ola de frío polar, por lo que las calles estaban cubiertas por la espesa capa blanca de nieve y las carreteras llenas de hielo. Los niños enfundados en abrigos salían a la calle dispuestos a jugar con la nieve, pero aquello ya no atraía tanto la atención de Draco, que prefirió pasar las fiestas encerrado en casa. Todos los días miraba las fotos con Michelle, que le recordaban a aquel beso con sabor dulce, y pensaba en ella de forma inconsciente. Le había hecho un conjuro a una de las fotos para que se moviera y sonreía al ver como aquella muggle se movía de un lado a otro de la imagen incordiándole. Lo peor de todo es que aquella tremenda locura comenzaba a gustarle demasiado y él sabía que no podía ser. Eran dos mundos distintos. Ella tenía una vida muggle, llena de preocupaciones, y él simplemente era un mago fracasado, lleno de problemas y responsabilidades. No podía hacerla cargar con sus errores y sumirla en una vida que de seguro no le haría feliz. Prefería vivir con un recuerdo feliz, que vivir una vida infeliz junto a ella.

El día de navidad se despertó muerto de frío y dispuesto a visitar a Narcisa. Paró en una floristería, donde compró un precioso ramo de azucenas blancas, y lo dejó en la mesa de la habitación de su madre como única decoración. El resto del día lo pasó encerrado en la biblioteca, mirando las fotos con Michelle y contando los días que aún quedaban para verla.

El tiempo pasaba y el nuevo año llegó tan triste como acabó el 2001. La cabeza de Draco no paraba de dar vueltas a Michelle, de la que parecía depender su cordura, y su sentido de culpa se acentuaba cada vez más. Recortó una de las cuatro fotos en la que ambos salían, deshizo el hechizo de movilidad y con una pluma escribió sobre el borde blanco inferior. Después el tiempo fue corriendo solo hasta aquel día 4 de Enero.

La esperaba ya frente a la librería, que parecía apunto de cerrar, y no paraba de moverse de un lugar a otro. No solía dejarse llevar por los nervios, pero aquello le era casi imposible de soportar. La mano en el bolsillo le quemaba y su consciencia le gritaba que era un completo idiota. La vio a lo lejos cruzando la calle, vestida con unos pantalones holgados y un jersey de lana verde. ¡Que bien le sentaba el verde a su piel! La nariz parecía que la tenía pintada de rojo y un gorrito cubría la cabeza de Michelle, haciendo que el pelo quedase a ambos lados de la cara. Si era sincero juraría que aquel día estaba mucho más guapa y radiante que nunca. La sonrisa seguía dibujada en sus labios, algo que le encantaba, y de su mano colgaba una bolsa de papel.

—¡Draco! ¡Feliz año! —gritó a la vez que saltaba encima del rubio—. Te compré un regalo de navidad, espero que no te haya importado.

Michelle le ofreció la bolsa y él la cogió con gusto. Michelle se había acordado de Draco tanto como él de ella. Eso le hacía sentir completo y le animó a abrir el regalo. Era un bonito diario vestido de cuero, con su nombre escrito en letras doradas en el centro. Media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, gesto que fue recibido con mucha alegría por parte de la muggle. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había esbozado una sonrisa sincera.

—Espero que te guste. Pensé que sería bueno apuntar ahí recuerdos —dijo con inocencia—. Si quieres podemos ir yendo a cenar. Tengo un hambre voraz.

El rubio asintió, perplejo de que ella se gastase el dinero en un regalo para él. La verdad que le había gustado mucho el diario, pero no tenía nada interesante con que rellenarlo y eso le disgustaba bastante. Caminaron nuevamente por el centro de Londres, mientras Michelle prometía llevarle a una pizzería donde pudiese comer algo de carne, aunque a ella no le hiciese mucha ilusión. Draco estaba alejado del monólogo que mantenía Michelle decidiendo cual sería el mejor momento para darle su propio regalo a ella.

—Michelle. —La detuvo y ella le miró con curiosidad—. Yo también tengo un regalo de navidad para ti, pero no sé si te gustará tanto como a mí el tuyo.

—¡Oh! Draco claro que me gustará. Si es algo tuyo, me encantará —habló alegre.

—Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, porque no lo repetiré —Observó que la muggle asentía—. Tú y yo somos de mundos muy diferentes. Y cuando digo mundos, es una expresión correcta. Tú eres alguien ocupada, responsable, llena de alegría y vitalidad. Yo simplemente no tenía nada mejor que hacer que pasar unos días contigo, porque en mi _mundo_ pues las personas no me miran con buenos ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que mi vida es una mierda, llena de problemas y errores del pasado. Yo no quiero arruinar la tuya con la oscuridad de la mía —explicó casi a gritos para hacerse oír por encima del murmullo de los viandantes—. Te aprecio Michelle y por eso voy hacer esto. Si supieras la verdad me lo agradecerías, pero prefiero que te quedes con un buen recuerdo mío ya que eres la única persona que me has tratado como un igual. Es muy egoísta lo sé, pero no puedo contarte quien soy realmente.

Michelle aún estaba asimilando lo que Draco le quería decir entre tanta palabrería, cuando sintió que la mano cálida de él se cerraba sobre la suya depositando lo que le pareció un trozo de papel. Bajó la cabeza para observar lo que había en su mano y al volver a subir la mirada él había desaparecido. Ahora entendía lo que quería decir. Ya nunca se volverían a ver, aquellas palabras habían sido una confesión y una despedida llena de sentimientos. Lo único que le quedaba de recuerdo de su existencia era aquella foto donde aparecían ella y Draco, con una inscripción a pie de imagen que ponía claramente: _Me haces olvidar. D. Malfoy_.

.


End file.
